Organizations invest substantial amounts of money, time, and resources in preparation of a new project before the actual product line is marketed to the public, let alone released. Companies can build working prototypes to assist in the planning process. However, such prototypes are not sufficient for today's complex needs. First, prototypes are time-consuming and expensive to build. Second, prototypes often cannot accurately portray the details of systems that are too large, too small, and too complex. Third, while prototypes may model the production of a single product, such a prototype does not fully realize the effects and challenges of a full-scale production system.
Instead, organizations may rely on simulations to mimic the behavior of a new project as it would perform in the real world. A simulation is a model executed entirely in software that communicates information regarding how a product should behave. This information is then used to evaluate and implement alternatives to the system. For example, a new peanut butter manufacturing plant can use simulation to optimize the speed settings of particular ingredients and maximize batch throughput without suffering the consequence of wasted trial runs. Reliable simulation techniques that produce accurate results are essential to the operational planning of many businesses.
Commissioning time refers to the period beginning when a new system is delivered and ending when it is running at full capacity. During this time period, system debugging and personnel training is an essential part of every project and may cause significant concerns relating to costs associated with this delay. Simulation can shorten the commissioning time by shifting the testing and training phases to an earlier point in the project timeframe.
In addition, simulations can assist in decisions regarding whether or not certain modifications to existing programs should be implemented. A simulation can estimate the results of hypothetical changes to a system. These results can be analyzed to determine which adjustments are worthwhile. For instance, an assembly line simulator can rearrange the order of the line to find the most efficient result. Businesses depend on simulations to continuously and seamlessly improve their procedures and processes.
Furthermore, simulations can also be an effective training and certification mechanism. In the same way that a novice airplane pilot would not initially fly an actual airplane, a factory operator also should not immediately run a machine. A new user can learn and perfect his skills on a simulation program before interacting with the actual machine, product, or program. Therefore, mistakes affecting real operation are minimized through practice on a simulation device. Training in accelerated time and with non-routine event scenarios can also be facilitated with simulation. Due to safety and cost considerations, businesses desire an accurate simulation technique for training sessions.
A highly flexible simulation allows organizations to customize in detail the parameters specific to their needs. They rely on the simulation itself in conjunction with its results for strategic planning, testing, and training. Fields in various areas, such as banking, manufacturing, supply chain analysis, health care, airport security, and the military, can benefit from simulation analysis. Regardless of the specific purpose of the simulation, one that closely mimics the relevant internal and external functions of the entire system is most useful.